Hedge Magic
A Note from Hobbes: Rituals are much like rites in that they are individually ‘known’ and are recipes for particular effects (always of greater power than the path effects, which are fast-casting, but less powerful). They are typically associated with specific paths (for example, a ritual for creating a pill that removes all symptoms of the common cold is Alchemy 1). The problem with these is that the book only gives a handful of examples where they are needed; there is no abundant bank of them, so players will have the ability to create their own (with appropriate justification: grimoire, teacher, spirit, etc.) Further Note from Hobbes: Sorcerer actually allows paths to go up to level 6; I am vetoing this. This is not a mage/sorcerer game. Level 5 alone should be exceedingly difficult. Third Note from Hobbes: Not all paths use rituals, and no path requires rituals (unlike what is stated in the Sorcerer book). However, if a path does have rituals, those rituals are important because they guarantee certain effects (to a greater or lesser potency); using these paths without rituals is often dangerous and unpredictable. ; See Also:Sorcery Rituals = Character Generation = As normal humans on GarouMUSH except you may choose up to five (5) dots worth of paths, and one ritual per dot you have in a path (if that path has rituals). You may not exceed three (3) dots in any one path while in character generation as a soft cap; allowances will be made for compelling character concepts. (In general, rank 4-5 is something to aspire to on-screen.) Most sorcerer powers require the expenditure of temporary willpower, so plan accordingly. You will also need to choose an Essence (as a mage; this is purely for RP purposes) and a Resonance Trait (also for RP). Sorcerer backgrounds will be discussed on a case-by-case basis. Alchemy The ability to create all sorts of items through Herbalism/Brewing, Advanced Chemistry, and an assortment of esoteric and mystical methods. Levels # Create compounds/substances that are advanced/potent versions of existing chemicals; do not appear magical; painkillers, poisons, etc. # More advanced existing chemicals: allow temporary exceeding of normal physical limits (by one dot, max is still five), gain access to mystic senses, dreams, hallucinations. # Substances enhance users to superhuman levels, or create supernaturally strong materials/alloys; granted powers do not last long (~1 hour) # Increase one attribute by 2, or 2 attributes by 1; may exceed 5-dot maximum; allow minor items with potent effects # May duplicate gifts, disciplines, etc. of up to level 3, or other equitable supernatural abilities; requires sample from being in question; concoctions are always temporary and have nasty side effects Ritual Examples We are not limiting Alchemy to rituals. An alchemist may create an item (with GM/Storyteller approval) on the fly, given the above parameters, with widely varying levels of success. If you want a guaranteed item with a guaranteed effect, a ritual is required. # A pill that removes the symptoms of cold or flu for 24 hours and reduces recovery time to half # Prophecy-bearing, super-LSD; potion that doubles user’s running speed (with stamina check after) # Special metal alloy lighter and stronger than titanium; metallic dust that reveals invisible things/disrupts illusions # Chemical draught that raises user’s attributes for so many hours with physical drawbacks after; regimen of drugs/potions that extends user’s life # Potion that gives strength/stamina of vampire for a scene with some additional benefits, but also vampire drawbacks. Time All alchemical items that produce supernatural effects must be discussed with the Hedge Magic Wizard (Hobbes) before their creation. Due to the nature of how items are created on GarouMUSH, alchemy must be balanced with talens and fetishes. Typically speaking, alchemical items are versatile, but less powerful and more prone to failure, whereas talens and fetishes are more powerful, dependable, and carry more ritual significance. The specifics of each alchemical item will be worked out at the time of their application, but general guidelines follow. The more powerful the alchemical item (the rank number), the more time-intensive they become to create. (It is understood that time is reflected as crafting labor and ingredient procurement, which should be RP'd if possible. If certain scenes are required for creation--say, to find a rare ingredient--this will be discussed during the item application stage.) # Instant creation. Basic ingredients. No drawbacks. # Several days. Acquisition of ingredients is inconvenient. Inconvenient drawbacks. # A week. Uncommon or rare ingredient; may require a GM scene or some expense. Notable drawbacks. # 1-2 weeks. Rare ingredient that requires a scene. Painful drawbacks. # 2-3 weeks. Dangerous acquisition of an ingredient that requires a scene. Supernatural drawbacks. Drawbacks can be understood as the following. * Inconvenient: It's a pain. (e.g. stamina checks to not be fatigued or ill when potion wears off, etc.) * Notable: You're not gonna forget it. (e.g. remember that time you went temporarily blind?) * Painful: It's an actual pain. (e.g. stabbing pains for several hours; weak as a kitten for a day or more) * Supernatural: Now you know what it feels like. (e.g. take aggravated damage from silver or mundane materials; take aggravated damage from sunlight; frenzy at the sight of fire; etc.) Alchemical consumables have a shelf-life, and do not last very long past their point of creation. Typically speaking, an alchemical consumable created outside of a ritual, on the fly, will last about a week per level of its creation. Consumables created with a ritual last about a month per level. Alchemical items that are not consumables (such as metal alloys), and are not overtly magical, last indefinitely. More overtly magical items decay as if they were enchanted (see Enchanting). Conjuration Allows for the transportation of items (not people) through space. Levels (Weight, Distance, Accuracy, Quantity) # Less than an ounce in weight. No more than a couple of feet in distance. Almost no accuracy. One item. # A few pounds. 20 feet or thereabouts. Rough control, as if shoved by elbow or fist; no finesse. Two items that are related to each other. # Object weighing up to 100 pounds. About 100 feet distance. Some fine control, but clumsy; can attack with +1 difficulty. Three items that are related to each other. # Item weighing up to 1000 pounds. Also humans (or nonhuman people) if they are willing or unable to resist. Half a mile. Fine motor control, as if with an extra set of hands, and able to perform delicate tasks with finesse. Under 10 items that are nearly identical or three items unrelated to each other. # Large object such as a car or elephant, or unwilling, resisting person with difficulty. Five miles. Perfect control. 10-20 items of similar nature, or fewer items that are unrelated to each other. Ritual Examples # Summoning a key or other small item. # Summoning a small weapon/small item through apparent slight of hand (a knife, dagger, handgun, etc.). # Summoning a weapon such as a sword or a shotgun. The ritual must be begun before the situation in question (the sorcerer "finishes" the ritual in order to bring the weapon to hand). Almost always fails if in plain sight of unbelievers. # Create a whirlwind of small flying objects. Affectionately known as creating a "shitstorm" # Summoning a large object (of varying size and difficulty: a large bike, a small car, etc.) Conveyance Facilitates the transportation of the sorcerer and other individuals. Levels (Range, Speed, Numbers) # Across a room (about 10 feet). Three times faster than walking. Yourself (and hopefully your clothes...) # Across a warehouse (about 100 feet). As fast as driving (red lights, traffic, and all). Yourself, your clothes, plus up to 20 pounds of stuff. # About a mile. Driving without stoplights, about 45 seconds per mile. Yourself, plus one other person or a couple hundred pounds of stuff. # Up to five miles. Seconds. Yourself and two passengers. # Across the city (about 10 miles). Instant travel. Yourself and three passangers. Ritual Examples # Focusing (more successes/more time = allowing more potent effects even if you don’t have access to the dots, but failure is more catastrophic). # Warding an area against teleportation. # A "hung" (pre-prepared and unfinished) ritual to allow the sorcerer to escape a hairy situation. # Creation of a temporary teleportation gateway to allow any number of passengers at the cost of one permanent Willpower. # Creation of a permanent teleportation gateway at the cost of one permanent Willpower. Divination Gaining knowledge of the future. Levels (Time, Accuracy, Question) # One week. Vague at best. A simple "yes" or "no" question (though not necessarily with so simple an answer). # One month. Generally accurate, but clothed in symbolism. Specific questions. ("Is this bridge safe?" NOT "How are they going to attack us?") # One year. Accurate but not always explicit. A query that is somewhat detailed, but the information is publicly available if one knew where to look and had the time. # 10 years. Cloaked in symbolism, but the truth isn't difficult to discern. A detailed query that requires information that is hidden or obfuscated in some way but could be discovered with time and effort. # 20 years forward (or 100 years backward). Results almost always accurate and easy to understand. A very detailed query that requires information that is actively guarded or hidden, or information that is lost. Enchantment The art of creating minor magical Talismans. Levels # Minor items with very limited utility and very limited effects that will never be seen as magical unless someone knows what to look for. (Examples: a handgun that subtracts 1 difficulty from aimed shots, a small stuffed animal that brings restful sleep.) # A more powerful version of a Talisman that could be previously made or one that can change reality in some subtle (but more noticeable) magical way. (Example: A handful of bullets that do an additional 2 dice of damage if they hit, a breast pocket flask or Bible that will unerringly draw the first bullet to itself, providing three soak dice, one use only.) # Items that do things which are obviously magical or weird. (Examples: Sneakers that double running speed if the user is trying to evade pursuit, an amulet that provides protection against magic up to three times a day but which must be kept in a special container when not worn. # Talismans that can defy reality to a large degree as long as they work under certain restrictions. They can increase attributes to beyond-human levels or mimic low-level (no more than rank 2) Gifts or Disciplines. (Example: A solid silver torc that increases the wearer's strength to 5 when worn, and can temporarily increase the user's strength further X number of times a day. The torc must be "recharged" in the light of the moon when it's not being actively worn.) # Items at this skill level are almost mythic, with powers sometimes subtle, sometimes obvious, and always unpredictable. When they work, they perform miracles. (Example: A wallet that always has ten dollars in singles as long as at least one dollar is always kept in it; it can be drawn from no more than four times a day lest it lose its power forever.) Rituals Enchantment rituals allow for the creation or enchanting of specific items. Items created without rituals are unstable and prone to backfiring. The more bans an item has, the more stable and effective it tends to be. # a teddy bear that aids in restful sleep; a handgun that aids with aiming; affixing an eldritch mark to a person or object # a handful of bullets that do extra damage; ability-enhancing items; enhanced crafting (a sword that never breaks, a sweater that never unravels, a mirror that never cracks). # running shoes that double the wearer's speed; a ward against sorcery that functions a few times a day; lightweight armor that can defend against supernatural damage # a stiletto that always aims for the heart; a torc that grants superhuman strength # a wallet that always has a certain denomination of money; an amulet that renders the user immune to physical harm, but at the cost of years of his life. Time All enchanted items must be discussed with the Hedge Magic Wizard (Hobbes) before their creation. Due to the nature of how items are created on GarouMUSH, enchanted talismans must be balanced with talens and fetishes. Typically speaking, talismans are less powerful and prone to not working on occasion, or carry an assortment of bans, whereas talens and fetishes are more powerful, dependable, and carry more ritual significance. The specifics of each individual talisman will be worked out at the time of their application, but general guidelines follow. The more powerful the talisman (the rank number), the more time-intensive they become to create. (It is understood that time is reflected as crafting labor and ingredient procurement, which should be RP'd if possible. If certain scenes are required for creation--say, to find a rare ingredient--this will be discussed during the item application stage.) # Consumables are created instantly; permanent items take one week to create and require no ban. # Consumables take several days to create; permanent items take two weeks and require a minor ban. # Consumables take a week to create; permanent items take three and require a moderate ban or several minor bans. # Consumables take 1-2 weeks to create; permanent items take four and requires a major ban or several moderate bans. # Consumables take 2-3 weeks to create; permanent items take a month and require a serious ban or several major bans. Bans can be understood as the following. * Minor: An inconvenience; the item will not function if the ban is not fulfilled. (e.g. the item must be visible at all times during its use) * Moderate: Sometimes problematic; the item will only function in specific circumstances. (e.g. while fleeing or evading pursuit) * Major: Distasteful or difficult; the item loses its power temporarily if the ban is not met. (e.g. the item must be bathed in the blood of those it has killed; the item must be in view of the moon when it is not worn) * Serious: Exceedingly specific, often dangerous; the item permanently loses its power if the ban is not met, or the ban is dangerous (e.g. every time the item is used, the wearer loses 5 years of her life; the item can only be used 3/day--if used a fourth, it crumbles to dust; a riddle/puzzle/enigma must be solved each time the item is activated) Enchanted items can remain enchanted for decades, but their magic is ultimately not permanent, and they will inevitably lose potency over time. Counterspelling/Dispelling/Reality-Breaking effects may immediately and permanently disenchant an enchanted item (GM/Storyteller fiat). Certain bans do allow enchanted items to remain potent indefinitely so long as they are constantly recharged, but they are otherwise subject to the same disenchanting effects as normal talismans. * For the purposes of GarouMUSH, enchantment decay will largely be left up to the user/creator, within reason. Be sane and don't rock the boat. Facination The art of "dazzling" others, creating attraction in others that normally would not exist. Levels (Level of Influence, Number of People, Duration) # Minor, noticed in a crowd, people find you interesting. One person. A few minutes or so. # You're not the center of the party, but people listen to you; an individual will make a point of hanging out with you. Two people. One scene. # You're the life of the party; a person will go out of their way for you (3 dice added to Social pools). A small group. A day or two. # People pay attention to what you do; an individual will sacrifice a lot to earn your approval. Up to 50 people or so. A couple of weeks. # You're a trendsetter -- if you jumped off a bridge, people would follow; an individual will do almost anything for you, even kill or die. Hundreds of people. Several months Fortune Alter the flow of probability, blessing those in your favor and cursing those who have crossed you. Levels (Target, Severity) # One specific, named target. A brief or minor inconvenience or benefit (smashing your shin on a table, catching the bus at just the right time). # Two specific targets or one poorly defined one. Lasting inconvenience or injury or some minor advantage (catching the flu -- or NOT catching the flu when one otherwise would). # A small group (no more than four) of closely linked individuals. A serious but not life-threatening injury or setback or some kind of major advantage (combat dice pools affected, or just always getting the nice person at the DMV and never having to wait in line). # A midsize group of people with some kind of relationship. A permanent, debilitating injury or illness or a major good turn in events socially or financially (bankruptcy, blindness, winning the lottery, overcoming incredible odds). # A large group of people (no more than 100), like the patrons of a particular bar. A death curse or the opposite, allowing the receiver to cheat death in an instance. Healing Accelerating the body's natural healing process, albeit at cost to the Sorcerer. The path of Healing can not heal aggravated damage unless a ritual specifically says otherwise; this is a change from the book that does not allow aggravated healing at all. Bashing can be healed directly, but lethal can not; see the book for more details. Levels/Aspects (Pain, Toxins, Bashing, Lethal, Other) # Minor (headache). Antiseptic. Minor bruises. None. None. # Moderate (migraine). Rating 1. 1 level fixed. Stabilize. None. # Major (groin kick). Rating 2. Heal 25%. None. None. # Extreme (gut stab). Rating 3. 2 levels fixed. Heal 50%. Minor debilities. # Incredible (getting a limb sawed off). Rating 4-5. Heal 90%. Eyesight, hearing. Ritual Examples # Put someone in a healing sleep that refreshes and revitalizes them, as well as heals bashing damage. # Flush all the toxins from a patient's body through sweating, vomiting, tears, or diarrhea. Unpleasant, but it works. # Bolster the immune system to fight off disease at an accelerated rate by burning it out with intense fever. # Transfer one person's grievous wounds to several others as lesser wounds that must heal naturally. # Induce an intense healing trance to regenerate limbs, organs, etc. at a great cost to the sorcerer. Oneiromancy Walk among Dream and impose your will upon it. Levels (Distance) # Direct physical contact. # True Name # Body part/secretion (blood, hair, nail clippings, saliva, urine, unmixed with anything else). # Prized possession. # Other possession that is in frequent contact with the target, such as clothing. Effects # Reach out and touch the dreams of others, which comes in flashes of imagery, usually distorted. With effort, interpret those images to give insight into the dreamer's nature or history. # Enter someone's dream and take a role within it, making small changes that don't change the overall theme of the dream. # Enter and isolate oneself in the dream, keeping oneself from having to participate. Greater control -- banish or create nightmares. # Craft a specific and detailed dream sequence to send to the target; can be repeated depending on casting roll. # Walk freely in dream and combine the dreams of several people into one, influencing them all. Shadowcasting Manipulate shadows. Levels # Deepen the shadows in an area. The overall lighting isn't changed, but the shadows look darker. Possibly aura of spookiness depending on environment. # Shape the shadows of an area and muffle sound to make oneself indistinct, make one look and sound creepy/eerie, disguise appearance (they can't see you well). Make people see or hear things in the shadows out of the corner of their eyes. Overall create a sense of dread. # Shadows coil actively around the sorcerer, color fades from the area, sounds are altered -- becoming either whispers or loud piercing shrieks. Create a sense of panic in all but the most willful and stout-hearted souls. Add further to your attempts to conceal yourself or others. # The shadows are your allies; anyone opposing you must make a Willpower roll (vs 8) or be struck down in near-terror. Concealment and intimidation are made much easier as you manipulate the shadows and sounds around you. Even cameras and other such devices will often fail to function (an Intelligence + appropriate skill roll vs 8 is needed). # The shadows engulf your foes, cutting off their sight -- except for horrific shadowy visions (Willpower vs 8 with at least 3 successes to resist becoming a useless shivering wreck for several turns; lasting effects possible for those already afraid of the dark or claustrophobic). Recording devices automatically fail (no roll). The sorcerer of course can see perfectly. Shapeshifting Taking other forms. Levels (Scale of the Shapeshifting, Subject, Disparity) # A minor cosmetic change (eye color, hair length). Sorcerer only. One animal feature. # Noticeable change (small claws, scales). Sorcerer only. One animal feature. # Significant change (body part changed to animal feature entirely -- tiger paw, shark jaws). Sorcerer only. One animal feature. # Shift half of the body into another form or shift to some hybrid of human and animal (a bipedal wolf halfway between the size of a human and a wolf, or a human with bird wings, beak, and legs). Sorcerer or one other subject. Two unrelated shifts (tiger claws and raven head, or wolf teeth on sorcerer and gills on someone else). # Change completely into an animal's form. Up to two subjects at once. Up to three unrelated shifts. Summoning Summon and control (bind) both natural and supernatural entities (including people) as well as create wards against enemies. Levels (Creatures Affected, Binding Intensity, Duration) # Small, unintelligent animals, simple unintelligent spirits, basic technological devices. The summoned cannot act against the summoner. One turn. # Large creatures, ghosts, larger devices such as televisions. The summoned must truthfully answer any single question. Three turns. # Humans, self-willed intelligent spirits, complex devices such as computers. The summoned truthfully answers questions and must perform one service demanded of it, though can twist the intent of the service (letter of the law). One scene. # Ghouls, other sorcerers, and similar paranormal entities (not werewolves or vampires), technomagical devices. The summoned performs a single task asked of it, following orders closely. One day. # Supernaturals such as vampires and werewolves, large devices such as airplanes, setting wards over whole buildings. The summoned can be commanded to perform a task on behalf of another person and order it to answer any questions put by others. One story (months?) Each dot of Summoning directly affects the number of creatures that can be summoned. Also the strength of the Ward. Ritual Examples Each different kind of subject, whether bird, wolf, or vampire, has a unique set of Rituals which must be purchased and used to have a guaranteed effect of varying potency. Ritual levels match the thing they are affecting as listed above. Summoning, warding, binding, and dismissing without a ritual is possible, but imminently more dangerous and unpredictable. # Ward against/Summon/Bind/Dismiss insects, base elementals, iPods, etc. # Ward against/Summon/Bind/Dismiss wolves, cats, dogs, ghosts, TVs, radios, cell phones, gafflings, etc. # Ward against/Summon/Bind/Dismiss humans (individually or not), large animals, lesser jagglings, computers, etc. # Ward against/Summon/Bind/Dismiss ghouls, sorcerers, artifacts, talismans, fetishes, powerful jagglings, vehicles, etc. # Ward against/Summon/Bind/Dismiss vampires, shifters, incarnae*, large vehicles, etc. * (*) Some spirits are just too powerful for this. Rulings from Hobbes After talking to CB, we’ve determined that Paths/Rituals can just be added to the normal human template (and will be invisible in the event the human has no hedge magic.) Also, after further consideration, I’ve decided it would be best if Hedge Magic works as written in the Sorcerer Revised book, with the following notes and exceptions: # All paths cap at level 5 (not 6); there will be no mythical hedge magic or sorcerers on the grid (with the exceedingly rare possibility of an NPC villain). # Hellfire, Mana Manipulation, (all) Psychic Manifestations, and Weather Control have all been temporarily banned. # Rituals will need to be created by players and then approved; descriptive blurbs should be added to GMinfo. Wizards are not responsible for creating an exhaustive list of these; there are plenty of examples in the book. However, approved rituals will be archived for future applicants/wizards to review for comparison. # Normal humans/kinfolk only. We realize that some Changing Breeds are allowed access to Hedge Magic, but for the sake of balance, this has been disallowed. Likewise, mages are powerful enough and don’t need the help. # One of the dangers of Hedge Magic is that it is often subject to dramatic failure. This can be accomplished through the use of dice, naturally, but given as this is a dice-optional game, failure is, as always, at the whim of your GM. # As for what requires a GM: Summoning anything that could be dangerous requires a GM, as normal; item creation/enchantment (see below); ensorcelling NPCs; ensorcelling PCs (if a GM is requested); anything that would require storyteller input (certain divinations, et al); and in general, the normal rules for power use apply. # For the purposes of item creation (Alchemy, Enchantment), all attempts at creation/enchanting must be discussed with the hedge magic wizard (Hobbes) (or the fetish wizard as a backup). However, since rituals are specific and have to be pre-approved anyways, normally just a simple heads-up will suffice (‘Hey, Hobbes, I’m making this thing with this approved ritual I know!)’ so the wizards can keep tabs on what’s being made, much like talens. Mundane creations don’t have to be approved (such as a headache pill, hangover cure; those can just be RP’d). # Non-kinfolk Hedge Wizards are affected by the Delirium like normal humans. The Paths of Alchemy and Enchantment, for example, would allow said wizards to create ways of getting around the Delirium, however. (A potion that bolster their effective WP, or just flat out makes them immune temporarily, or a magic headband that does the same thing, etc.) # Summoned spirits need to have the Materialize charm in order to appear in the Realm. Otherwise, they'll just travel to the relative location in the Penumbra (heeding the ritual's call), hang around for a bit, and then leave. # Warding against spirits raises the effective level of the Gauntlet in that area for purposes of charms and otherwise increases the difficulty of charms that would affect anything in the warded area. For our purposes, most spirits simply won't bother with the affected area/people since essence is a valuable commodity and attempting to tamper with a warded area and risk failure is a waste or resources. # Summoned spirits are not obliged to speak human (but neutral/friendly ones generally are willing for the purposes of expediating things so they can get back to whatever important thing they were doing). However, you can force human-speak into the terms of a binding ritual. # Hedge wizards can only use fetishes that don't require gnosis. (They are rare, but some only require the use of willpower.) Strictly speaking this true for any human, not just hedge wizards. The only exception to this is binding a creature/spirit with gnosis to use a fetish for you. As for Talismans, Hedge wizards can use them, yes, and have access to the Talisman background. # Hedge wizards can Awaken. At that point all their static magic wuju would be folded/credited into their dynamic magic spheres/foci, etc. We are allowing relative freedom within the boundaries described in the Sorcerer Revised book; abuse of these boundaries will result in warnings and revisions. Please keep in mind that Hedge Magic is a way for humans to have more flavor, not a way for them to equal Garou in power. * For +learns, see: +help learn#Other Magic. Category:Reference